


Home Sweet Home

by Diva0789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a hard day. Hermione makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: SeluciaV

Snape was exhausted. He slammed the door to his rooms and collapsed wearily into his favorite chair, an oversized and overstuffed armchair positioned perfectly in front of the fire. Breathing deeply, he caught the scent of her in the air -- gardenia and vanilla. Strong, so he could only assume that she’d been in the bath. Sure enough, when she finally appeared before him, her hair was damp and cascading over her naked shoulders. Despite his fatigue, his cock jumped to attention when he saw her, skin glistening and flushed and bare to his heated stare. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in as she settled on his lap. No matter how hard the day, she never failed to relax him. His eyes slipped closed and a soft groan escaped him as she rocked gently over his erection.

“Hello, husband.”

Those words. Warmth filled him different from the heat in him caused by her gentle rocking.

“Hello, wife,” he rumbled.

“Bad day?”

Her arms settled around his neck as she ran her fingers gently through his shaggy hair, soothing him with her touch. Just like that he couldn’t remember why he was tired in the first place.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed softly.

Her hand slipped into his robes and he marveled that he didn’t feel an ounce of panic when she slipped his wand out and aimed it in his direction. Such trust. Something he was so sure he’d never experience. Living life as he had had taken its toll, his complete trust in her was something that had taken time and patience; he loved her all the more for making the effort. She was the only one in his life, besides Albus and Minerva, who had taken the time to get to know him. His own parents hadn’t cared enough to do the same.

His eyes were half-lidded as he watched her vanish his clothing with a flick and a whispered “divesto”. A mutual groan filled the room when skin finally met skin. He heard his wand hit the floor but didn’t have the time to care because before he could draw a full breath, she wrapped a small hand around his throbbing cock and guided him home. Another moan filled the air as his hands settled on her hips to help her down onto him.

She hummed loudly when his lips closed around a nipple and suckled gently. She’d been sensitive lately. He thrust deep but slowly, wanting her to feel every centimeter of him. It was all for her anyway.

“Severus,” she groaned softly as she leaned back, using his shoulders for leverage to meet his thrusts. He kept his eyes on her. She was so beautiful when lost to her passion. Brown curls covered her shoulders, her head tipped back with her amber eyes closed. His hands slid up her back to grasp her shoulders so he could pull her down harder on his cock. She keened loudly, a sign that she was close to her peak. Severus found himself in the same situation, balls tingling and tightening with each passing moment. Wanting to stay in her wet heat for as long as possible, he slowed his thrusts, ignoring her pleas for completion.

He waited until his climax was just out of reach before pulling her down roughly. He forced his eyes open as he found his release so he could watch her while she used his body to get off. She thrust herself down twice more before she fell forward with a sharp cry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, loving the feel of her sensitive nipples against his chest. Her breath was hot on his neck and he couldn’t repress a shiver.

“I love you,” he heard he murmur into his throat.

He squeezed her gently.

“I love you too.”

Her soft kiss to his pulse made him sigh before he lifted her carefully and carried her to the bedroom. He settled her under the covers before he slid in himself and pulled her into his arms again. His hand settled over her stomach and rubbed the small bump lovingly.

“How’s baby?” he whispered, pressing soothing kisses to her shoulder. He could hear the smile in her voice when she whispered.

“We’re fine. Missed you.”

“Missed you too. Stupid staff meetings.”

Her quiet giggle brought a smile to his face as he settled in to sleep.

"I know you and Harry don't see eye to eye on how he runs the Defense against the Dark Arts program but since he's one of my best mates and he's going to be godfather to this child, could you at least try not to pick fights with him?"

He sighed heavily before murmuring, “Very well.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

All was quiet again.

~Finis~


End file.
